Will of the Elemental Star
by narutotrigger
Summary: The Elemental Star, an ancient bloodline once found all over the world arises once again in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What does this mean for the world? Challenge by Raw666.
1. Chapter 1

Will of the Stars

A/N: I do not own Naruto, the Chrono Series, or any series I may put in this work of fiction. If I did, Sasuke would be more like Blue, and not like Shinji or episode 8 Simon.

Elemental Star Challenge by Raw666

Create a Naruto story with the Elemental Star Bloodline with Naruto being intelligent, a friendly Kyuubi, and a third party being after he/her (gender up to you). When Naruto activate his/her bloodline up to you and the third party after Naruto can be oc or an existing party in Naruto universe. Also, Naruto's Parents can also be alive or dead.

The Elemental Star (Kouseitan'i Etowa-ru) is elemental Dojutsu that allow the user to control each and every element to a master level also for each element master, the user can also control sub-elements. For example, if the user masters water, earth, and wind, then the user can also use Ice, Tree, Sand and Bone (Water Earth Wind). However, the sub elements will not be as strong as main element or those that have it as a primary Bloodline. The eye appears as bluish-green eye with a Yin-Yang pupil in the center. Then for each element master, a triangle will appear until a five-point star appears on the eye. Each triangle is set in a different color, white for wind, dark blue for water, yellow for lighting, brown for earth and red for fire. The Elemental Star is one of the few bloodlines that can be compatible with other bloodlines.

Please read and review

Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Start

Konoha, or the Village Hidden by the Tree Leaves, was currently under siege by a giant nine-tailed fox. The mindless beast attacked the village, as if it was searching for something. The insignificant insects around its' feet mounted a pathetic offensive against the giant beast.

The ninjas kept their distance, using long ranged attacks to combat the Nine-Tails. "Keep distracting it until the Fourth Hokage arrives!" The jutsus, paper bombs, kunai, and shuriken did little against the mighty beast.

Soon enough, a blond-haired man wearing a white cloak with red flames came in, riding on top of a giant orange toad with a scar over one of his eyes. He held a blond baby in his arms. He had a pained look on his face, '_Damn it…'_

Just moments before, the Hokage had set the beast free from its masked master in the shadows. The man behind the beast fled, his plot foiled. The Hokage couldn't give chase, otherwise there would be no one to save his home town from destruction.

The orange toad spoke while smoking, "Minato, how are you going to handle this? Even I can't take on the fox by myself." The boss of the toads didn't like their odds. All the summon clans knew of the ferociousness of the tailed demons, especially the final tailed demon, perhaps the strongest.

The man, Minato, the Fourth Hokage, grunted, "I'm afraid I'll have to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal." He created the seal, with some help, as a counter-measure, just in case. 'Hope for the best, plan for the worst'.

The pipe nearly fell from the bosses mouth, "Are you serious? Who are you going use… Don't tell me!"

The blond smirked, "I'm going to miss these talks of our, Bunta." Minato invoked the powers of the Reaper and sealed what remained of the Nine-Tails's power into his newborn baby.

The toad caught the baby, slowing its' fall, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He laughed while feeling saddened by the loss of his greatest partner.

Right after the fox had disappeared, the surviving villagers and ninja cheered. While some of the villagers despaired over the destruction of their hometown, everyone else cheered for their 'victory'.

Meanwhile, an old man followed the signs and headed to the site of the final confrontation. He picked up the baby, and spoke. There was a deep sadness in his voice, almost regret, _'It should have been me instead… Why did that young fool…' _As he silently wept for the dead, he quickly calmed down.

The man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, once proclaimed as the God of Shinobi. He was currently retired, but is forced to once again, take his post as the Hokage.

He thought about calling attention to the baby in his arms, but he simply felt it was best to never bring it up. _'The child is already living a cursed existence. He shouldn't be any worse off.'_

After an event such as this, it wouldn't be too strange to find orphans, especially newborns. He decided to change the childs surname to something else though. He would let the child decide.

While the village was busy licking its' wounds, even the ones with the sharpest eyes would fail to notice something odd in the Hokage's household, not that most could just visit the Hokage. He wanted to give the child, Naruto, a chance at a relatively normal childhood.

It was common knowledge in the world that a tailed demon could simply be killed. The beasts had to be sealed in a container of sorts.

Naruto showed his competence at a young age, not that most would know of it first hand. He was hidden well from the common people. Only some of the ANBU, the villages' personal task force, and his most trusted acquaintances were privy to the information of his existence.

The Hokage had decided to allow him outside the safety of his household when he was five, five years after the devastating Kyuubi attack. He hoped the boy wouldn't face public scrutiny.

Over the few years of his early life, Naruto was trained by tutors, specifically the Hokage's most trusted ANBU members. The Hokage was busy with work in the village, and thus, too busy to oversee the younglings' training.

He was taught the basics of the basics, the things one would learn in the first months of the ninja academy, when a child turned eight. However, the old man knew that the clan heads would teach their sons/daughters a bit earlier, hoping to give them an edge over others not as fortunate.

Naruto had three whiskers on both sides of his face. His eyes were a beautiful blue. His hair seemed to have a mind of its' own because it did the opposite of what its owner had wanted. When he finally decided it wasn't worth it, his hair seemed to lie down, perfectly straight.

The first place the Hokage took Naruto was the Will of Fire statue, in the graveyard. He blindfolded the boy, to make the event seem more special than it actually was.

In the old days, the statue was a symbol of power in the Land of Fire. In that turbulent era, a giant red stone had fallen from the heavens. It became a symbol for the inhabitants of the area. The red stone granted them great power, until it eventually became the symbol for the chiefs.

People from all over fought for possession of the stone, until the Senju clan, one of the founding clans of Konoha, decided to have the stone destroyed. "This stone… must be destroyed for the sake of the world."

Right after the declaration, many of the old clans started to die out, including the Star Clan, a clan with a close connection to the fallen stone. Careful observation of the stone had suggested it may have given power to make the clan so formidable in the first place, but no one would know the truth… until now.

Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan, hacked unessential bits of the stone, bit by bit, until it had reached the optimal shape. He gave the hacked off bits to other villages, as a peace tribute to other kages, the title given to the strongest ninja of the various lands.

It changed from a symbol of power to a symbol of unity. The man hoped the world would unify, with love, and not power.

Hiruzen took off Naruto's blindfold, "Naruto, you can open your eyes."

The boy did as told, and saw for the first time, the Will of Fire statue. "Is it not magnificent?"

Truth be told, the boy did feel something in his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was the awe-inspiring feeling he hoped it to be. The feeling was more like someone was gently poking his heart.

Naruto continued to stare at the statue for a moment, "Go ahead… Touch it." It had almost become a sort of right of initiation for kids at the age of five to touch the stone. Of course, it was all just a coincidence.

In the past, the one who first touched the stone, in a contest of strength and skill, would have been determined the new leader of the settlement in the Land of Fire. The Senju leader wanted to do away with such an 'archaic' tradition, but he thought it would be good for the younger generation to learn of their mighty heritage.

When he touched the stone, Naruto felt a warm sensation spread through his body. He wanted to tell the Hokage what he had felt, but decided not to at the last moment.

Over the next few years, Naruto slowly grew tired of living under the care of the Hokage. He loved the old man like a grandfather, but felt he was intruding longer than he should be. He decided to live by himself.

When he went to his grandfather figure, the old man was surprised. "Are you sure about this? You're not aware of the implications this would bring."

If anything, Naruto was stubborn, a trait he acquired from his mother. While most of the time, he was cool, calm, and collected , he was also stubborn when times called for that. He essentially looked more like his mother, while acting more like his father.

Naruto stated calmly, "You've taken care of me for five years, and hid me from the world. I appreciate it, but… I want to live a life my parents would be proud of me for."

The old man continued to try and persuade him, "I'm sure your parents would be proud of you, no matter how you live. I'm just trying to look out for you in the best way I know how."

The two continued to argue, eventually conceding to Naruto, but the Hokage would continue to support the boy from the shadows. "You're obstinate to a fault, just like your mother… But if it must be so…"

In the early days of him moving to his new apartment, somewhere close to where his fathers' estate, he espied a training session of new ANBU, led by two familiar 'faces'.

He recognized the porcelain dog mask and gravity-defying silver hair as Hatake Kakashi. He explained the basics of elemental manipulation, in a lazy, monotone voice, "The elements are the foundation of all ninjutsu. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water. If you don't know this, you're all basically screwed." He waited for someone to laugh… When no one did so, he continued. "Good."

"The five basic elements essentially form a circle. Fire is strong against Wind, but is weak against Water, and so on and so forth. As an addendum, a person is usually limited to one, although dual elemental nin are uncommon. With the exception of bloodlines, people usually have one to two elements."

He continued by describing the strengths and weaknesses of said elements, while Tenzo, his associate who wished to be referred to as Yamato, handed out special slips of paper. The paper was crafted from a special tree, which would tell one the element that person was strong with.

The two noticed Naruto right away, but decided not to do anything. After all, what would a five-year-old do with knowledge of elemental manipulation?

Time Skip…

He managed to survive for the first year alone, with some help from the shadows. He was given a monthly allowance, supplemented by the work he did for neighbors. He had a strong core built into him by ninja training at a young age, but not so strong that he was overwhelmed when he slowed down.

Besides the work he did for his neighbors, he helped out at a considerable amount in the civilian section of the village, especially the library. Seeing as he wasn't a ninja, he couldn't just get books on ninja training. With some blood, sweat, tears, time, and elbow grease, he managed to talk the librarian into giving him some books on ninja training.

Although he learned from his tutors, he also wanted other perspectives on the same information. In the ninja world, information was king, followed by techniques of mass destruction and 'demon'-possessed kids.

At the end of an altruistic day, he would give a prayer to the Will of Fire statue. At first, he never thought the symbol of fire would be so important to him, but he was proven wrong.

On a night like any other, he walked home after a prayer. He decided to walk the long way, past the Hyuuga household, for some reason. He wasn't too fond of the family, with it's main and branch members. The system split brothers and sisters, all due to the bad luck of being born first or second.

He heard a bush rustling, behind the main gates. He hid near the gates, to get a good look at the perpetrator. It was the ambassador from Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds). He looked around, as he held a large bag.

As he made his escape, Naruto started to tail him. He thought he was being clever, until the man turned around, "You thought I wouldn't catch you, didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged, "So, the treaty between Lightning Country and Fire Country was a ruse to get the Byakugan into your village, wasn't it?" He put two and two together, and it was the only logical choice.

He sneered, "Cheeky little brat, aren't you?" He put the bag down, but did not explain his actions like the usual villains. He instead threw shuriken and kunai at the boy. Instead of possibly putting him in danger, he used long range.

The projectiles were a bit slower than he was used to, but he still got scraped up. He did catch one of the kunai. "Okay, how did this go again?"

Naruto tried to remember what his instructors taught him about weapons use, but he ignored it. He charged recklessly, hoping to surprise the foe. The foolish move only gave him a stomach full of foot. He quickly crumbled under the strength of the heavy foot.

Mindscape…

Naruto 'woke' up, in his mind. "Funny, it's a lot more sewer-like than I expected." He somehow had an epiphany that he was in his mind, for some reason.

He walked through the sewer like maze, until he reached an area with many bars. "Must be a prison of some sort."

He was interrupted by the sound of claws scratching against the wall. He covered his ears, due to the pain-inducing sound. "What the hell is that?"

The sound was followed by a loud crash. A giant red nine-tailed fox crashed against the bars, intent on meetings its' host. "**So, you are finally here.**" He paused menacingly, "**I've been waiting six years for this chance.**"

It took a moment before the boy realized, "You… must be the Kyuubi."

The giant fox did not say a word. He sneered, "**Oh… looks like we've got a badass over here.**" He laughed, "**No, but seriously, good job.**"

He continued while Naruto wrapped his mind around the idea, "**Alright kid, I'll give you the brass tacks. You're currently knocked out, along with that purple haired wallflower. The two of you are en-rout to the rendezvous point, and then the Land of Lightning, where you'll probably be used for freaky experiments of some sort.**"

'_Wallflower?' _He was given a book, noting the influential clans in the village. It was obviously one of the Hyuuga children, but he figured they weren't usually like what he described. "How do you know this?"

The fox slammed on all the walls and bars, "**Lets' say… you've got more than me in your body. Your next occupant isn't as nice, or lovely, like me. H- sh- ****IT** **will possibly make your life a living hell, but…**" The fox grumbled under its' breath.

Naruto remembered the situation, "Okay, how do I get out of here?"

The fox pointed to a stone in the corner. "**Place your hand upon the stone, and it should wake you up, along with any dormant powers you have.**"

The stone was similar to the statue in the cemetery, but it was a red pyramidic prism. He placed his hand upon the stone, and instantly felt better. He fell into a trance, and his imaginary self disappeared.

The fox grumbled, "**Hopefully you aren't as bad as the last two were…**"

Home World…

The ambassador from Kumo escaped from the village. He was looking for the rest of his comrades, but he suddenly lost balance, as the contents in the sack he was carrying shifted. "What the?"

As he paused, he was blown away with a mysterious force. His eyes bulged as he saw the boy he captured, standing with the kunai he had carelessly left for him.

"Oh, it's just you… Now, be a good boy, and get in the bag." He was unsure what to think, but years of training allowed him to deduce the boy was in a trance. He moved like a seasoned pro, not like the sloppy movements he showed earlier.

While in the trance-like state, the boy revealed his bloodline, the Elemental Star. Although the ninja couldn't see it, his eyes gained a green tint, the green melding with the blue to form conjoined tomoe, a yin-yang symbol.

The boy stepped into a swordsman stance, but with a knife instead of a sword. He deftly charged the man from Lightning, intent on killing.

"You aren't going to kill me with that kunai!" He threw a storm of kunai at the boy, but an invisible wall stopped them in their tracks. "What the?"

In reality, the first time the Elemental Star is activated, the person is able to use all five elements and sub-elements for the first five minutes. A star appears on their eye, signifying the time they have left before the first five minutes are up.

Due to the unique inheritance method of the Elemental Star, Naruto is able to use the 'Trance Mode', once a day. Over-use would strain his mind, and slowly take its toll on his body as well.

The Magnet element stopped the kunai and worked for Naruto, allowing the storm to reflect to the ambassador. The kunai whizzed past him more quickly, dealing mere scratch damage. "Ha! That was nothing!"

He prepared a lightning technique, but Naruto struck before he could get the hand signs off. The single hand sign Naruto made caused the metal to whirl around his foe, before exploding violently.

The loud explosion caused nin from both sides, Konoha and Kumo, racing towards the destination.

Meanwhile, Naruto escaped from his trance, thanks to help from the Kyuubi. "What the!"

He noticed the damage and destruction of the land around him. '_Oh, shit._' However, this wasn't the only thing on his mind.

He went to the bag to check on the Hyuuga child. He opened up the bag and it showed the purple haired girl. '_Whoa, fuzzball was right…_'

The fox raged within its container, "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?**"

While the two continued their conversation, the girl woke up. It took her a moment to get a grip of reality, "Where am I?"

The first thing she saw as she awoke was a boy with blond hair. She barely recognized him as the helpful boy, who helped the clan one time. "Oh, you're awake."

He extended his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki… and you are?"

She slowly shook his hand as she got out of the bag, "Hinata Hyuuga." She looked around, at the devastation of the now wasteland. "What happened here?"

He smirked oddly, "I'll have to tell you later." He looked around, "Can you get up?" He could now sense people headed their way from different directions.

She stood up, "Is something wrong?" She worried about their safety.

Naruto chuckled, "Possibly." They started to dash out of there.

The ninja from Kumo arrived first. "What happened here?" They spotted Naruto and Hinata escaping. "Get them!"

The ninja didn't want to harm their quarry, so they simply sped up. "Now we've got you!"

Their potential cries of joy were cut short, as the earth rumbled around them.

The children were standing over the section of the ground not rumbling, "What's going on?"

Naruto shook his head, "Never mind that, let's just get out of here!" The two started running as fast as their legs could carry them.

The two somehow made it to the front gates of the village. They passed by Konoha ninja on the way, telling them about the ruse and to capture the Cloud-nin.

Sarutobi, along with Hiashi Hyuuga, met with the two. "Naruto, Hinata, are the two of you okay?"

They gingerly nodded their heads as the adults breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. In the meantime, get to your homes. I'm sure you'll want to rest from this distressing evening."

The two kids nodded. As Hiruzen walked away, Hiashi faced the boy, "Naruto, you have done the Hyuuga clan a great favor today. Please, come by…" He dragged his daughter out of the area.

The two paused, before Hinata bowed to her savior. Naruto shook his head.

Home…

Naruto headed to his apartment with great speed. Although he felt tired, he ran with all his might towards his home, as if drawn there by a mysterious force.

He cautiously opened the door. He saw no one there.

As he drifted to sleep, he opened his eyes slightly, and saw a young girl with bluish hair and a purple dress. "Hello, Naruto." He was stunned, to say the least.

End

To those who think the ending is somewhat anti-climactic and for those who hate cliffhangers, I'm just tired of writing. I tend to procrastinate a lot when I write, which is why I don't get a beta-reader. Even when I do something I tolerate, I procrastinate.

For my version of Naruto, he looks a bit more like Kushina, but acts like Minato. The canon is opposite. Why? I just feel like the world is too full of spiky haired protagonists.

I'll post the list of elements in my profile later.

Any questions, just pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Will of the Stars

A/N: I do not own Naruto, the Chrono Series, or any series I may put in this work of fiction. If I did, Sasuke would be more like Blue, and not like Shinji or episode 8 Simon.

Please Read and Review

Reviewer's Corner (From Ch. 1):

Meet Your Maker

Start

The air in the room started to feel chilly. It was an unearthly, unexplainable chill. Naruto would have thought it was the air conditioner, or the cold air, but it was summer. Even the summer nights in the Land of Fire were rather warm. His a.c. hadn't been turned on in weeks.

He looked at the blue haired maiden in his home. He narrowed his eyes and asked the obvious questions. "Who are you, how do you know me, and how did you get in?"

She threw a key towards him, "You ninjas should do well to put your keys in less obvious places." She smirked.

With the key in his hand, he felt for the key in his pockets. When he felt it was there, the new key disappeared. He was totally freaked out for a second. He shook his head clean, "Okay… That answers one question…"

She looked as if she was thinking of an appropriate answer, "Please, call me… Kid." She curtsied elegantly. "As for how I know of you…"

She showed a photograph of him with the Hokage. "Hey, that was… that was almost a year ago. About the first day since I moved in. How did you?" When he took his eyes off the picture, she disappeared.

Mystified, he decided to turn in for the night. '_I must be crazy…_'

Daybreak…

The nights events were slightly haring to the blond elementalist. When he awoke, he could only remember a bit of the dream, of the blue haired woman known as Kid. '_Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision...No, it __was__ real…_'

He remembered that the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, invited him. He shrugged, '_I guess it would be rude to turn down his invitation._' He put on a pair of his nicer clothes, special form-fitting chain vest under his reddish-orange shirt. He wore loose black pants under his get up.

While he didn't expect to get hurt during a routine visit, there was no such thing as being over prepared.

After he got dressed and out the door, he noticed a letter in his mailbox. It told him to meet at the Hokage's Office, since they had things to discuss.

Since the letter didn't specify which time, he figured he would head to the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto had passed by the compound a few times, and remembered some of the influential members. In particular, he remembered the girl from last night, Hinata.

He raised both eyes, '_Well, I'll be damned. She's the daughter of the Hiashi Hyuuga._' It was a surprising revelation.

He walked to the compound and knocked on the gate before entering. A Hyuuga sentry nodded his way, "Lord Hiashi was expecting you the night before."

Naruto lowered his head, "Ah, sorry about that. I was a bit preoccupied." He tried to remember the events of last night, but was totally blanking on what happened after he got home.

The sentry let him in regardless. "Remember, you'll most likely have one chance to make a good impression on my brother before he kicks you out." He spoke calmly.

The statement surprised the boy, "Wait, brother?" He then pointed, "Then you're Hizashi Hyuuga!"

He nodded, "Indeed… I am currently filling in for the regular guard because of an urgent family meeting."

Naruto prepared to bow, but Hizashi responded, "Please, don't feel the need to be overly polite. You've saved my niece, and I am sure Hiashi will make you feel comfortable during your stay."

Naruto nodded, "Right…"

Inside…

The boy walked through the halls, guided by the twin of the one he was supposed to meet. He encountered various members in the clan and respectfully nodded. They responded in kind.

Hizashi noticed this, "You have very good manners for a boy your age."

Naruto smirked, "Better to make friends than enemies."

"Quite."

Meeting Room…

Naruto was guided to a small meeting room. It was decorated with paintings and beautiful decorations of the highest class. "Hiashi should be here in a minute. Make yourself comfortable." He bowed out as another member brought in refreshments.

"Thank you." Naruto helped himself, as a minute passed before Hiashi walked in with two girls, one of them being Hinata. The other was a younger version of the girl, perhaps her sister?

The three sat down, "It's nice to see you again, Naruto. I was expecting you last night."

Naruto explained it away as tiredness, and the man went along with it. "Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's talk about what's really important."

The man had an imposing aura, one you can feel from far away. Naruto felt suffocated, but at the same time relaxed, trusting the man in front of him. "And that is?"

He took a sip of tea, "You've done a great favor towards the Hyuuga clan by saving Hinata last night."

He inhaled before continuing, "In the events that transpired last night, we figured the ambassador would try and kidnap someone from our clan, but not so soon, and definitely not Hinata. He completely surprised us."

"I was on my way to take him in, aware of what might happen. Thankfully, you saved her instead, for if I had gone, the elders would most likely have gone through with our contingency plan, and killed Hizashi instead."

Naruto nodded, "Right… Clan politics." The clan leader nodded sadly, knowing that it was more important to keep their traditions. He secretly disliked them, but years of living forced him to keep the status quo.

They all silently took in the moment. Naruto looked to the girls, "So, what's all this then? Do I, like, choose one of the girls to marry, or something?" He joked.

When he saw that Hiashi was silently sipping tea, and the girls averting his gaze, he continued. "Say it isn't so! I'm too young to do…that!" He made a hand gesture.

He laughed silently, "No, of course I'm not going to ask you to do, well… that. I am just hoping, in the future…" He said nothing regarding the matter for the rest of the time.

Naruto politely bowed out, after some awkward conversation. "Well, uh… Thanks for you time. I'll certainly consider the deal tonight, and get back to you on that then." He nodded, as Naruto left.

Hokage's Office…

Naruto quickly walked through the streets to the Hokage's Office, where he hoped to learn what the old man had asked of him.

He gave the secretary the letter, who normally doesn't let the regular people see the Hokage. She opened the door for the 'respected' guest.

Inside, Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing paperwork, as usual. He seemed to be focused enough that he didn't notice the door open. Naruto cleared his throat, but the old man didn't look up. "I can come back if you like?"

'He' looked up and 'poofed' away. Naruto raised an eye, but the real Hokage walked up from behind him. "Ah, Naruto, I see you've received my invitation!"

The boy stepped forwards, "Ah, yeah… Say, that wasn't the Shadow Clone Technique now, was it?"

He laughed and explained its' uses, namely allowing him some time off to catch up on certain things. "I'll tell you, it's certainly useful when you have an ocean of chakra to expand." He sighed, "Now, onto other business…"

The two sat down. Hiruzen looked at the young one with a critical eye, before backing off, and stroking his goatee. "Let us share what we know, and we'll continue from there."

Naruto was continued by the roundabout way of doing things, but shrugged and continued. He shared that he knew about the Kyuubi and a possible bloodline.

Sarutobi responded in kind, of how the Kyuubi was sealed, but not who the sealer was. "What is there to hide? Why can't you tell me?"

The old man narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid… you are not old enough to know. Please trust me, it's for the best." The Hokage did not want for Naruto to get a big head, like a few other children born from high-ranking persons. He still wanted the boy to have a good and natural life.

Although Naruto was a bit peeved, he understood. "Alright… Well, are we done than?" He slowly stood, before Sarutobi motioned for him to stay.

"You have a bloodline, no?"

Naruto nodded, and explained what he did against the ninja from Lightning. He didn't say what the Kyuubi told him, regarding 'another' entity inside him.

Sarutobi nodded, "Very interesting indeed." He stood up, "I want you to come back here tomorrow. I have something you may be interested in."

The boy was naturally impatient, "Ah, can't it be today? I was hoping for something exciting to do!"

He gave the boy a warm laugh, "No, I think it be best to give you this tomorrow. Trust me…"

Naruto was escorted outside, and given an entrance note for the next day.

As he was about to leave, "Oh, by the way, remember… the academy starts in a few weeks. If you want to enter, I suggest registering as soon as possible!"

Naruto nodded, since he was excited about entering the academy. Most kids his age were either clan kids or civilian children. There was a bit of a social stigma of intermixing of children. He thought it silly, but went along with it, for future safety.

Night…

The rest of the day was average. He went to sleep, and planned to register for the academy the next day, after receiving his 'gift'. He decided to turn in for the night.

Mindscape…

Naruto 'awoke' in his mind once again, but instead of a sewer, they were inside a laboratory of sorts. Distinctly confused, Naruto asked, "Hey, Furball!"

A loud roar in the distance signaled his location, and the boy ran forward.

When he reached there, the giant fox was pounding on the cage. "Come over here and let me gore you, punk!" He continued attacking, with no avail.

Naruto shyly rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, sorry about that. I just needed to find you in all this…" He motioned to the ridiculousness of his mind. "What is all this?"

The fox snarled at his container, and put a paw over his face, "Apparently, your other 'inhabitant' wishes to speak to you face to face. He's trying to communicate with you."

Arrows popped up after all was said. Naruto followed the lit path and met with his other inhabitant, a 'man' in metal armor. The being was more humanoid than he expected. He also expected the 'person' to be in a cage of some kind, akin to being trapped, but 'he' seemed to be perfectly capable of moving freely from within his body.

Naruto gently approached the being, and 'it' raised a hand in his face. "Hello…? You wanted to talk?"

The being seemed to be working on something. A screen flickered on. The man on the screen dressed impeccably sharp, in a sort of archaic attire. He wore a cloak, which covered the left side of his body. His clothes seemed to be made from expensive fabrics.

The man spoke with calmly, with authority in his voice, a bit like the Hokage. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, at least we meet… er, sort of." He finished awkwardly, as if waiting for the boy to respond.

Naruto looked at the set-up, and guessed he could just start to speak. "What is all this, and how did you change my mindscape? I thought the decision was solely up to me?"

He laughed, "You are indeed correct about that! All of this is purely cosmetic. It is all layered above the sewer system that is your mind." He took a breather, "If I may ask, will you change the set-up, so I can get on with my experiments?"

Naruto did so, and correctly guessed how to change his mind, "Careful now, you don't want to focus too hard… It has, er, unfortunate consequences."

His mindscape was changed to a next-generation laboratory, set in speculative sci-fi shows, of which he watched a few. He was a bit impressed, but the old man, not so much. "Hmm, very well, if a bit bare bones."

Naruto scratched his head, "I thought I did a pretty good job." He crossed his arms and huffed, annoyed. "What'll it take to impress you?"

The old man mumbled something under his breath, and proceeded. "Er, regardless of the state of this, 'laboratory', I will be able to complete my experiments at a good pace."

"What should I call you? I can't keep calling you old man."

He was deep in thought. "Call me… Belthasar."

Naruto shrugged. "Great, what do you want me to do?"

He gave a kind smile, "Oh, we'll be doing this and that."

End

Next chapter, some stuff and I'll introduce main characters and such, and than onto canon material.


End file.
